Kazakhstan the newest country
by Ortori Otonashi
Summary: Kazakhstan or Ortori has been treated badly by her father, she was beaten by him and sent to a orphanage. Will anything turn out ru ight for this new country?


‹ Back

Lee Abadeer

LeeAbadeer

Lee Abadeer

Sign in to another account...

Sign out of all accounts

Lee Abadeer 0

Upload

Dashboard

Video Manager

Analytics

Search

YouTube

My channel

Video Manager

Subscriptions

YouTube settings

Google account

Profile

Google+

Privacy

Settings

Lee Abadeer

LeeAbadeer

Sign out

Switch account

Lee Abadeer  
LeeAbadeer

Sign out Add account

Loading...

Guide

Lee Abadeer

What to Watch

My Subscriptions 99+

Social

Playlists

History

Watch Later

* * *

Subscriptions

Most Relevant

New Activity

A-Z

tehPotatoKing

videogames 1

Kliiesen 1

TheJWittz 3

TotodileDash

freddiefan1996 12

sWooZie 1

RejectedShotgun

HuskyMUDKIPZ 35

iHasCupquake 14

Bashurverse 15

VineCompilations 1

PopularMMOs 13

Movies

RSQViper 6

Rooster Teeth 25

TV Shows

PurpleBowProductionz

TheBajanCanadian 35

MineworksAnimations

Tats TopsVideos 5

30SecondsToMarsVEVO 4

morleux

Ink Rose 11

Kuledud3 5

Dawn Chandler 1

TuxedoMob 5

Drift0r 6

Paint

ExplodingTNT 1

SkyDoesMinecraft 21

Rookiewompus 3

Sam 1

LandonProduction 6

Markiplier 28

Domics 5

Smosh Games 18

Kyokoon64 8

PPJT 2

StormXF3

Tommy Oliver 3

Challa Animations 4

CreeperPaige 7

Shane 3

SSundee 9

VandettACosplay

JackSucksAtMinecraft 16

ObscureDutchMen

SiarlesRPG 1

Durazic 1

TheDiamondMinecart 15

PeanutButterGamer 3

BestVineCompilations 3

NateWantsToBattle 21

TheKillerJill 1

DigibronyMLP 12

WillyB 6

vinceguy1 2

PBGGameplay 4

RockedSolid 3

FoopJohnson 28

YouTube Spotlight 42

CreepsMcPasta 11

MinecraftFinest 19

CaptainSparklez 15

VenturianTale 14

PewDiePie 27

TheMinecraftHippie 9

Antony C 5

Music

Bodil40 25

ObabScribbler 29

JeromeASF 16

Spark'n Studios 11

TheAtlanticCraft 73

ShadowLeggy 1

KermitPlaysMinecraft 16

DivineArms22 1

LittleshyFiM 22

MrCreepyPasta 12

LetsPlay 25

CandyManTGFB 6

Shut Up! Cartoons 4

kittymimi200

jahovaswitniss 36

The Game Theorists 5

SomeOrdinaryGamers 3

Gaming

Sports

News - Worldwide

Let's Play 4

Popular on YouTube - Worldwide 7

* * *

Browse channels

Manage subscriptions

div class="yt-alert yt-alert-default yt-alert-error yt-alert-player" div class="yt-alert-icon" img src=" . " class="icon master-sprite" alt="Alert icon" /div div class="yt-alert-buttons"/divdiv class="yt-alert-content" role="alert" span class="yt-alert-vertical-trick"/span div class="yt-alert-message" You need Adobe Flash Player to watch this video. br a href=" flashplayer/"Download it from Adobe./a /div /div/div

Soul Eater - Comatose

LimiT·103 videos  
SubscribeSubscribedUnsubscribe 569

Subscription preferences

Loading...

Loading...

Working...

259,862

1,681 34

Like

About Share Add to

**Uploaded on Jan 6, 2009 **

MY SECOND AMV WITH VEGAS! LOL I LIKE IT

im not into couple amvs or anything but i just liked this song plus we all know that in the end soul is gonna end up with maka haha

Category

Entertainment

License

Standard YouTube License

Buy "Comatose" on

Google PlayAmazonMP3iTunes

Artist  
Skillet

Show more

Show less

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Sign in

_Ratings have been disabled for this video._

**Rating is available when the video has been rented.**

This feature is not available right now. Please try again later.

* * *

You publicly voted up this comment.

OK

Loading...

Advertisement

3:06 Soul Eater AMV (Sick Puppies - You're going down)by **bencheesewheel** Featured 1,373,799

4:12 Soul Eater - Animal I Have Becomeby **Arianna Tang**200,469 views

3:20 Soul Eater-Time Of Dyingby **ThatSycoGuy**235,148 views

4:08 Soul eater- Let the bodies hit the floorby **aaaitachiaaa**201,576 views

3:34 Soul Eater AMV- Awake and Aliveby **UltimateAvatarFreak**188,218 views

23:42 Omamori Himari episode 5 english subby **FLAMINGSPARTAN2**1,556,971 views

75 videos Play all Amv Soul eaterby Norabe91

3:12 Soul Eater AMV- Thanks for the Memoriesby **UltimateAvatarFreak**486,654 views

4:02 Soul Eater-I hate Everything About Youby **AkaneIshine**82,253 views

5:45 Soul Eater Headstrongby **josiemahre**128,151 views

3:00 .Kid~ Monsterby **babba118**154,876 views

4:05 Soul Eater - Painby **Paindeva**291,903 views

3:13 Soul Eater - Heroby **lLupes222**119,313 views

4:49 Soul x Maka~Stranger~by **Tsunayoshi Sawada**435,799 views

3:15 SKILLET-HERO [SOUL EATER AMV]by **shinigami141021**31,009 views

4:32 Soul Eater - Undeadby **Drifter697**665,671 views

3:02 Soul Eater Amv - Still Waitingby **shika185**216,027 views

3:50 Soul Eater AMV - Remember The Nameby **Carpe Diem**133,878 views

3:39 Soul Eater AMV "I Will Not Bow'-Breaking Benjaminby **Luis E. Ramirez**370,627 views

3:18 Stein's Insanity - The Enemy Insideby **DarthSoror**281,645 views

Language: English

Country: Worldwide

Safety: Off

Help

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

About

Press & Blogs

Copyright

Creators & Partners

Advertising

Developers

Terms

Privacy

Policy & Safety

Send feedback

Try something new!

Loading...

Working...

Loading playlists...


End file.
